1. Field
The present disclosure relates to Internet advertisement. In particular, it relates to systems and methods of providing relevant link destinations for advertisement displayed to a user.
2. General Background
Internet advertising has become a prime direct marketing channel for companies offering goods and services. Furthermore, Internet advertising offers the unprecedented opportunity to tailor individualized ads to online users because online users generate behavioral and demographic data that provide insight into their goals and preferences. User behavior can be established by tracking user activities online, storing user preferences, etc. In conventional systems, advertisements are associated with a fixed link destination. That is, a hyperlink is associated with the advertisement and a single landing page is referenced as the link destination.